


生日番外

by zhichu



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 我只喜欢你的人设 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhichu/pseuds/zhichu
Relationships: 自习cp - Relationship
Comments: 47
Kudos: 3147





	生日番外

夏习清26岁生日前一周飞伦敦参加一个很重要的艺术展，为了这个展之前已经闭关了将近两个月。周自珩原本想跟去，可又临近期末，一对deadline等着他，无法脱身只能乖乖留在国内等候。

虽然他没说让夏习清一定要按时回国，可每天的微信聊天记录十条有六条都是问他回程航班的事，比直接求他早点回来还可怜巴巴，活像只留守在家的金毛。

手头上非常重要的一篇论文截稿日就在他生日前两天，周自珩肝到半夜总算解决一个心头大患，紧接着就是准备生日惊喜。他知道自己自从半隐退之后粉丝都特别想他，于是把自己的生日计划实现全过程以直播的方式展示出来。

12月19日他一个人出去采购，第二天一大早就叫来了夏知许、许其琛和赵柯来帮他布置房间。

“我看一下直播间开没开。”周自珩跑过去调整镜头，对准了正在弄气球的夏知许。

许其琛拿手机进入了直播间，“有了，弹幕也出来了。”

[啊啊啊这是谁的腿！Prprpr！]

[好像是虎牙小哥哥~]

[珩珩妈妈想死你了！]

[珩珩我爱你！！！！]

周自珩拿着摄像头，对着镜头整理了一下自己的头发，“啊我最近实在是太忙了，头发没剪都长长了。对了，你们得答应我，绝对不可以跑到他的微博底下泄密啊，不然后面我什么都不播了，惊喜都没有了。”说完他又嘟囔一句，“虽然我觉得他应该是没时间上微博的，我昨晚发的微信现在都没回。”

他戴着个奶白色毛线帽，长长了的额发从帽子边缘露出来些许，鼻梁上又架着一副黑框眼镜，显得稚气。

[珩珩今天好奶啊！]

[果然上学就会让人一直保持学生气啊~]

[啊我看到圣诞树了~好大一棵！]

“啊对，这是我前几天买的圣诞树。”周自珩走到落地窗旁的圣诞树边。这棵树比他还要高许多，上面挂满了各式各样的礼物盒，还有铃铛和星星。“这是我自己装饰的，其实这上面每一个礼物盒里面都是装着真正的礼物的，但是我不准备告诉他。”

说到这，周自珩很得意地笑了一下，“有些人连投胎都会挑日子，过完生日歇两天就可以过圣诞节，多幸福。”

[啊啊啊啊啊啊我要被这个奶狗齁死了真的]

[气死我了气死我了气死我了]

[操，怎么这么甜！]

[555555我们小画家真是被珩珩捧在心尖上的人]

[草草草草草]

“因为我包礼物包了很久，很难包，所以我就不拆开给你们看啦。但是为了让我自己心里有数，就是他拆的时候我知道里面是什么……”周自珩伸手拿起其中一个，把底部展示给她们看，“我在下面写了提示，你们看。”

盒子底部写着几个小字——AirPods套

[欸原来珩珩也会送这种实用性礼物啊哈哈哈哈]

[为什么有点好笑hhhhh]

[啊可以告诉我们是哪一家的吗~想get同款！]

“这个吗？”周自珩把礼物重新放回树上，“这是我自己织的。”

[打扰了打扰了打扰了]

[操]

[我为什么要进来？为什么要把狗骗进来杀？]

[天哪我脑补一下珩珩一米九那么大只捏着两根钩针织小小的AirPods套，萌死我了！]

[5555酸死了，我什么时候才能拥有甜甜的爱情啊！]

“其实我发现，做手工很有意思，就这个过程也有那种编织规则嘛，然后你按照那个规则来，就基本可以得到你想要的结果，这一点特别像解题。”

[哈哈哈哈哈果然是理科男发言]

[不，你是天分型选手，我就不能得到我想要的结果。]

周自珩又蹲下来，从树底下拿出一个大的黑色礼盒，“这个里面是我给他织的围巾，这个是我偷偷在实验室织的，因为在家织会被他发现嘛，躲躲藏藏的，实验室的同门我都给了封口费，我太难了。”

[hahahahaha封口费！]

[真的太可爱了太可爱了！]

周自珩拿着手机去别的地方，一路上经过客厅，顺便给了正在布置场地的三人镜头，没想到正好是许其琛吹完气球不下心撒了手，气球放着气飞了出去，喷了许其琛一脸，害他下意识直往夏知许怀里躲。

[啊啊啊啊我可可爱爱的许编]

[此次直播含粮量丰富，请狗酌情进入]

“沙发里其实还藏着礼物。”周自珩伸手到沙发垫下面，抽出来一个长长的礼盒，“这个是一个定制的手表。”

“然后就是楼梯，你们看。”

镜头里，楼梯的每一级台阶上都放着一个礼物盒，而且礼盒的大小是逐级递增的，一路向上，最后是一个几乎有人那么高的礼盒。

“这是一个理疗椅，”周自珩拍了拍，“习清他画画很辛苦，经常会脖子疼手臂疼，所以我去国外订了一个这个，希望有用吧。”他绕过礼盒，小声嘟囔了一句，“没用的话还是我自己亲自上。”

[我晕了，我真的没了]

[你有本事继续，我还能行55555]

房间里的每一个角落都藏着大大小小的礼物和惊喜，这些都是周自珩早在半年前就开始收集和准备的，无论他在哪里看到了什么好的东西，都会第一时间买下来，想着送给夏习清。

不过怎样都不够，夏习清永远都值得最好的。

下午的时候周自珩又直播了一下午亲手做生日蛋糕，虽然他之前已经学习尝试了好几次，但为了保证最后万无一失，他还是特意绕了大半个北京城去到那位蓝带西点老师的工作室，认认真真做最后的成品。

“成品我就不能给你们看了，不过之后我会拍照发到小号，你们到时候自己去看吧。”

从工作室出来已经是晚上九点半，周自珩提着自己的劳动成果开车回家，一路上他把手机放在前面和粉丝聊天。

[5555周自珩开车真的好帅]

[不过今天xqgg真的回不来了吗？我之前还有看到微博有人po他在艺术展的照片]

[啊好可惜，不过晚一点也没什么啦这俩天天过节]

周自珩趁红灯瞟了一眼屏幕，笑了笑，正要说没关系的时候，看到夏习清发的一条消息——[宝贝，我今天晚上可能回不来了，这边下了大雪航班延迟，但是明天白天肯定能赶回来。我爱你。]

虽然已经做了十足的心里准备，可周自珩在看到这条消息的时候还是不由自主瘪了下嘴。

[刚刚那是什么可爱的小表情啊！]

[啊是不是xqgg回不来了？]

[哦呦珩珩快来妈妈怀里抱抱！]

“终于快到了。”周自珩开车进入小区，直接开到地下车库。已经是晚上十一点，他提上蛋糕关好车门，另一只手还握着手机，“我现在要回家了。”

[啊啊啊啊啊回去之后就会关直播吗？不要啊]

[555还想再聊一会儿嘛]

[不要这么快下播！]

“不会，回去之后我还要整理一些东西，可以开着直播。”周自珩安抚着大家的情绪，将蛋糕暂时放在地上，摸出门卡刷了一下地下车库直通他家的入户电梯。叮的一声，电梯门打开，周自珩举着手机进去，又刷了一下门卡。

“我感觉自己现在像个大蛋糕。”周自珩对着镜头傻笑，“在甜点房里泡一下午果然就变成奶油小生了。”

电梯缓慢上升。

[哈哈哈哈哈哈奶油小生]

[这是什么可可爱爱大男孩啊]

数字面板上闪烁的字样从B1变成1。

“幸好他今天晚上不回来，不然我衣服也没有换，头发也没来得及见，明天一早我就……”

电梯门竟然再一次打开了。

未尽的话被震惊强行咽回去，夏习清就站在他面前，一袭大衣裹不住周身寒气和慌张往回赶的匆忙。

“习……清？”

弹幕一下子变成了狂欢。

[啊啊啊啊啊啊什么！Xqgg回来了！]

[我就知道！！！我就知道他是骗人的！这个爱情骗子！！]

[我要看习清哥哥！！快给我看习清哥哥！]

“啊……那个，那什么，我……”周自珩忽然间慌起来，手机都没继续举。满镜头都是他慌乱的脸，“他回来了，我得先下了我没想到这么快回来，大家下次见，我先下了。”

[?????刚刚说好多播一会儿的呢？]

[怎么老婆一回来就高兴得手机都举不稳了！]

[我们是工具人吗！？！？]

[太现实了！]

周自珩草草关掉直播，动作太紧张一不小心把手机都给摔在地上。低头想去捡，听见夏习清一声轻笑，先弯腰替他捡起了手机。

他站起来，把手机递给周自珩，脸上挂着戏谑的笑。

“吓着你啦。”

周自珩正要伸手去接，夏习清却收回了自己的手，又向前迈了一步，发凉的鼻尖几乎要贴上他的。周自珩几乎可以闻到他颈间散发出来的香水后调，雪地里燃烧过的檀木香气。他抬起眼望着还有些懵的周自珩，声音很轻，“这么想我啊。”

电梯门缓缓合上，四面的镜面内壁映射出两个人贴近的身体。

“你又骗我。”周自珩低头想去吻他。夏习清却敏捷后退半步，手插进大衣口袋耸了耸肩，“我怎么知道你又会被我骗到。”

说完他还歪了歪头，眼睛盯着周自珩手提着的盒子，“给我的？”

周自珩放下盒子。

“大半夜你去哪儿买的蛋糕，现在才回……”

话还没说完，夏习清就被这只上当受骗的小狼狗推到了电梯壁，两只手被他拉到头顶用一只手摁住。

“喂，唔……”强吻堵住了没能说出口的话，和以往不同，这一次完全是侵略。舌尖在他毫无防备的时候进攻，躲闪不及的快感是混了电的浪潮，瞬息间吞没全身每一个细胞。他打了个抖，在周自珩的禁锢下。

可夏习清怎么可能会这么轻易将主动权拱手让人。他膝盖顶开周自珩的双腿，正要有所动作。

忽然间，正在上行的电梯猛地顿了一下，灯光尽数熄灭。这个狭小空间突然转变成密闭无声的黑匣子，将他们困在里面。

周自珩停下动作也松开钳住他双腕的手，下意识揽他在怀里，低声道，“这不会也是你做的吧？”

夏习清没好气地推了他一把，没推开，“我疯了吗？我不害怕？”

周自珩这才知道是自己误会了他，脑袋埋在他颈间蹭了蹭，“不怕，我在呢。”

“去摁一下紧急按钮。”他颐指气使开口，可周自珩完全不为所动，于是他又拽了一下周自珩的手，“听不见我说话啊。”

此时此刻的周自珩被夏习清身上散发出来的气味冲昏头脑，这冷调的香气从他皮肤上渗出，柔柔地浸入空气中，扭曲成一个看不见的软钩，将周自珩心底的欲望连根拔起，再也掩藏不住。

“你听过狼来了的故事吗？”他的牙齿咬住夏习清的衣领，扯开，然后细细吻着裸露出来的锁骨。

“……怎么了？你觉得……我是那个说谎的小孩？”夏习清的恐惧并没有冲淡，在此刻和被勾起的欲求搅和起来，变成某种胶着的情绪，粘稠糖浆淋上他脸孔，甜蜜又窒息。

“嗯，说谎总是会被惩罚的。”周自珩低声笑了一下，手伸进他大衣里握住那精瘦腰肢，“所以他最后……”

夏习清感觉自己的侧颈被不轻不重地咬了一口。

“被那头狼吃了。”

他从蛋糕盒子上撕下一张写着时间的便利贴纸，手一伸，贴到了电梯顶的某个角落。不知道什么时候，周自珩抽掉了夏习清大衣后面的系带，也剥去了他的大衣。这里实在太黑了，夏习清心里始终克服不了恐惧，哪怕他多想采取主动权，可手也忍不住打颤，“自珩……”他从称呼上就开始服软，“让他们来修电梯，我们先回家，好不好？”

周自珩从他的锁骨一路往上，吻到他嘴角，含住他发烫的耳垂，“不好，我不会叫他们的。”

“他们救不了你。”周自珩温柔又残忍地吻着他的脸颊，他的眼角，手指一颗一颗解开他针织衫的扣子，“只有我能救你。”

说完，他将夏习清的手臂绕到背后，用大衣系带将他绑了起来。

“你干什么？”夏习清已经被弄得浑身发软，他分不清自己是因为恐惧，还是因为快感。黑暗中他什么都看不清，只能听见周自珩含着热气的声音。

“你啊。”周自珩笑着将手放在他的皮带扣上，“知道什么叫脱敏治疗吗？”

夏习清能感觉到皮带一点点抽离，摩擦在他的腰间。可他没法抵抗，他动弹不了，并不全是因为他被束缚着，他的力气被抽走，没有反抗的可能。

“删除文件总是不如覆盖来得彻底。”周自珩跪下去，一只手摁住夏习清的腰，另一只手解开他整洁的西装裤，“在你生日这天，我们覆盖掉对黑暗的记忆吧。”

“以后就不会害怕了。”

夏习清企图闪躲或避让，但他的一切都被束缚住，他甚至不可以在这时候用自己的双手摁住周自珩的后脑，他唯一可以做的是就是感受。他看不到周自珩是如何拉下拉链，但他听得见。他感觉得到周自珩湿润的舌尖从他小腹舔舐向下，就像一头野兽享受饕餮盛宴前的浅尝。光是他湿热的呼吸喷洒上去，夏习清就半硬了，他听见自己裤子脱落到脚踝的声音，发凉的空气搔弄他腿根的肌肤。

然后下一刻，他被湿热的口腔紧紧包裹。那比扼住咽喉还令人颤栗难当。

他清楚自己欲望的程度，所以他咬住嘴唇，害怕呜咽出声。周自珩的舌头在他的顶端打着转，甚至坏心眼地舔弄着那个细小的孔，它现在不是舌头，是伊甸园那条扭动缠绕的蛇，勾起你的贪婪，钻进你心脏的缝隙翻搅，连骨头的缝隙都吱吱呀呀地发出粘腻淫糜的声响。

“自珩……”他一开口，才发现自己的声音变得有多虚软，被恐惧和欢愉实施了双重侵犯，“松开我，我们先回去，不行吗……”

周自珩强势地掐住他的大腿，力道显示出他的拒绝。他修长的手指揉着夏习清软软垂着的囊袋，一进一出含得诚恳虔诚。

这条蛇钻到他的骨头缝里了，他浑身痒得发热。睁开眼看到的是茫茫黑暗，闭上眼是周自珩的一举一动，吮吸、舔舐、吞吐和搅动，每一个动作都清晰可见。

牙齿开始磕磕碰碰地发出声响，预先庆祝这场出格的治疗。

“啊，啊，自珩，含深一点……”

最终恐惧还是不敌动物本能，夏习清放弃了挣扎，享乐主义永远是他信奉的信条。他的双腿放肆地打战，被系带紧紧缠住的手臂在墙壁上摩擦。直到周自珩的动作愈发快，含得越深，直到他的手钻进衬衣里揉捏他挺立的乳尖，一次次将他的性器吞含到喉头。

他射在了周自珩嘴里，比想象中还快。

周自珩显然也没料到，尽管他感觉到他愈发紧绷的大腿肌肉和快速起伏的胸膛，但他还是没有料到夏习清动情的程度，所以被他射出的精液结结实实地呛了一下。

“咳咳咳……”

射完的夏习清背靠着电梯内壁大口喘气，听见周自珩还跪在自己跟前咳嗽，实在想笑，“报应。”

周自珩忍住咳嗽骂了句，“没良心。”

“良心这种好东西我一直没有。”刚高潮玩的夏习清声音半含着气，性感得要命。他看不清眼前，只能凭着感觉踢掉了西装裤，微微抬起右腿，绷着脚背，用穿着皮鞋的脚戳了一下周自珩，正巧穿过他分开的腿抵上他的小腹。

被捆着手的夏习清轻笑一声，使了点力踩上去。

“第二个疗程是什么？变态医生。”

周自珩捉住他脚踝，手掌顺着小腿线条往上，摩挲肌肤来到他柔软的膝窝。他低头过去吻着他的大腿，把他往下拽，拽进自己的怀里。

“怕吗？”他轻轻拍着夏习清的后背，温柔地吻他汗湿的后颈。

夏习清却没好气，“你先解开我再说好话，不然更像变态。”

“好。”周自珩抱着他，手绕过去解开系带，然后吻他。

“苦。”夏习清皱起脸，呸了好几下。

周自珩觉得好笑，“我都不嫌弃，你自己嫌弃成这样。”夏习清忽然说想吃蛋糕，周自珩没辙只好把蛋糕拿出来。

他的夜光表发着光，周自珩说，“估计就算现在叫人也得在这里过零点了。”

“那你给我把蜡烛点上。”

星星点点的烛火亮起来，黑沉沉的狭小空间一下子被温柔的光填满。他甚至可以在镜子里看到自己，每一面的镜子里。

“还挺漂亮。”

“我自己做的。”

夏习清笑了一下，“厉害死你了。”他伸出食指弄了块奶油，“我尝尝。”可他并没有直接将食指含进嘴里，而是抹在了周自珩的下唇。然后抱着他的脖子舔吻一番，满足地舔了舔嘴唇，“好甜。”说完他又用同样的招数，在周自珩的鼻尖、脸颊、下巴、甚至是耳垂抹上奶油，有一点点吃干净。

生日蜡烛的微光令他开始找回属于自己的主动权。

“你就糟蹋我的蛋糕吧。”周自珩嘴上说着，可气息也已经被他撩拨得不稳了。

“我不光糟蹋蛋糕。”夏习清解开他外套，手伸进去摁了几下周自珩的后腰，“我还要糟蹋你。”说完他坐起来，手摸索到自己的大衣，从口袋里拿出什么，扔到周自珩怀里。

借着烛火一看，是润滑液。

“喂，”周自珩好气又好笑，“你怎么随身带着这个？”

“免税店看到的，包装好看就买了。”夏习清说得随意。周自珩却觉得他可爱，拉过来亲了又亲，两个人身上都是软乎乎的奶油香气。亲着亲着身子就热起来，欲望在黑夜中舔舐二人的脊背，缠绵令呼吸不畅，脸颊与脸颊隔着薄汗相贴，呼吸喷洒湿润了对方的眼。

“放松，宝贝。”周自珩旋开润滑液挤在手心，湿润粘稠的液体裹挟着他的指尖探入穴口，一翕一合像花蕾那样将他纳入其中。夏习清的身体在他怀里难耐地扭动，趴在他肩头隐忍地喘，泄露出一丝呜咽之后便心虚地咬上他的肩头，唾液浸湿周自珩的米色毛衣。

“快，快点，”夏习清的声音被情欲浸泡得酥软，他两腿分开跪在地上，又或者说几乎是坐在周自珩的手指上。可当周自珩真的加快扩充得速度，他又软下来瘫靠在他怀里，小动物一样吻着他的嘴唇，连呼吸都颤，“嗯……嗯，啊。”

他等得实在煎熬，于是伸出手去，主动将周自珩已经硬到不行的阴茎掏出来，“好硬……”他像小猫一样舔湿自己的掌心，裹住，随着周自珩扩张的频率上下撸动着，感觉它在自己手中变得更大。他听见周自珩吸气的声音，这比什么都更有成就感。

“舒服吗？”夏习清吻着他的下巴，“进来好不好？”

周自珩长长地呼出一口气，嗓音低哑，“求我。”

“求你什么”夏习清伸出舌头舔吻他的耳根，声音又浪又软，求你在电梯里操我？把我顶在镜子前面操到流口水？还是求你把我操到走不动路……只能被你抱回去扔到床上继续干？”

他故意在他耳边倒吸一口气，笑出声，“你想让我怎么求你？”

“你真是……”

周自珩最后的心理防线都被他击溃，气血上涌，抓住他的腰迫使他跪在地上，自己扶着硬到爆炸的阴茎一点点后入进去。

“啊……”夏习清感觉到身体一寸寸被打开，疼痛与欢愉充实了他的全身。周自珩向前伸出右手握住他修长的脖颈，往上，逼迫低头的夏习清抬起头来，“不是想看镜子吗？”

燃烧的烛火照亮镜面，他被顶到颠颤的肩膀，潮红的面孔，被迫张开的嘴唇，全都一览无余。

“好看吗？”

夏习清笑起来，伸长舌头舔舐周自珩的手指，逞强笑道，“好看啊……我本来就好看……啊，啊！”

周自珩手腕上的表显示着23:59分，发光的数字在黑夜分外鲜明。他用力地挺近，硕大的前端狠狠戳着夏习清敏感的腺体，他听见他的呻吟变得急促而尖细，被他手指拨开的嘴盛不下湿润的唾液，只能顺着留下来，留在他的手上，他的表带间。

“啊，啊……那里，好爽……轻一点，自珩，自珩……”

数字更换，从23:59变成了整齐的四个0。

周自珩扶住他的腰加快了挺进，低喘着说，“生日快乐，哥哥。”他捏着夏习清的下巴，令他仔细看着镜子里的自己，“你看。”

“夏习清25岁的最后一秒和26岁的第一秒，都和周自珩紧紧结合在一起。”

“你以后怎么离得开我？”

这句话听得夏习清浑身都颤了颤，他几乎没有力气撑住，所以被他捞起来前胸贴后背地抱住。他扭头过去吻他，动情地吻，直到没有力气，在颠簸的热浪里彻底失去主导，任由周自珩将他一遍一遍冲刷，推他搁浅又拖着他下沉。

“我爱你，周自珩……”

“我知道，宝贝。”周自珩吻他肩头，“不要抢我的话，要让我先说。”

“谢谢你来到这个世界上，谢谢你遇到我，接受我，爱我。”他温柔地圈住夏习清，暖流包裹着他的身体，“我爱你，夏习清，你的出生是我收到过最好的礼物。”

他何尝不这么觉得。

比起世界上所有的祝福与庆贺，夏习清所得到的过最珍贵的礼物，就是周自珩。

不知道他上辈子是做了个多么伟大的人，这辈子才能和这个小家伙相遇。

他们结束荒唐的生日“结合”，整理的工作自然全部交给了周自珩一个人，最后还拿夏习清行李里的香水喷了满电梯欲盖弥彰，直到他觉得应该不会被发现什么才敢摁紧急处理的按钮。

夏习清趴在他肩头，盯着他红到发烫的耳朵，吹了口气，“刚刚做的时候不见你害羞，你的开关还真是奇怪啊。”

“嘘，不要说了。”

“小变态。”

“……”

谁知刚摁下按钮，电梯竟然自己重新亮起来，显示屏那里重新出现上行符号。

“这、这是怎么回事？”周自珩吓一跳。

夏习清从地上捡起自己的大衣搭在肩头，“成全你的变态计划呗。”

“我没有！”周自珩着急否认。

“快回去，我腰酸死了，我要泡澡。”

“我和你一起泡！”

“我看你是想让我死。”

第二天下午了，眼巴巴苦守在小号的粉丝才等到一个夏习清带着生日帽对着蛋糕许愿的照片。

[@小玫瑰掉进了红池塘：啊啊啊啊啊新鲜的习清哥哥！小玫瑰生日快乐！]

[@心上人是小画家：我的宝贝生日快乐！又可爱了一岁以后会越来越帅气！爱你爱你！]

[@宇宙第一小可爱：珩珩的蛋糕好可爱！不过就算是这样我们也不会忘记你昨晚抛弃我们的罪行！]

[@我的奶珩：亲手做蛋糕的小可爱还要兼职摄影师！快开直播说一下昨晚发生了什么美妙的事~]

[@我爱豆名字会被和谐你爱豆会吗：啊我隐隐约约有看到吻痕欸……]

[@或许你是我的小玫瑰吗：生日快乐！不过这个蛋糕怎么糊成这样了？像被猫爪子扒拉过一样……]

谁知周自珩竟然真的回复了。

[@我最讨厌楞次定律：岂止被扒拉，简直是被糟蹋了。]

更绝的是十分钟后夏习清也回复了。

[@Tsing_Summer：糟蹋你了？]

[@我最讨厌楞次定律：请。]


End file.
